The Chameleon Mistress
by Dakumisutoresu
Summary: How can I not love them both? Yes, they both annoy me and drive me up a wall but at the end of the day ... They're still mine no matter what. They cater to every single whelm of mine without batting an eyelash and you know why? Because they're mine.
1. Me & My Lovelies

**Disclaimer:** _ **I don't own any rights to Sailor Moon or its characters. All rights belong to Naoko Takeuchi.**_

 **AN:** _ **This is my gift to my Sunbeam/Butterscotch, who is my pervy padawan. Merry Xmas to Sunlight Halation.**_ __

 _ **I hope that you enjoy your gift from me, kiddo. If not, well then you can drink and eat whatever you want for the next few weeks. Love ya to bits.**_ __

 _ **~ Raku the Drama Queen**_

"Oh yes! Yat ... YATEN-KUN! Oh fuck! Ha!" my blonde-haired lover cried out beneath me, writhing in pleasure as I thrust into her deeply.

My dark-haired lover watched us with glazed over eyes, rubbing at her clit with one hand while using the other to fondle her breasts.

"Go f-faster ... A bit mor - UGH! Yat ... Oh fuck me! God!" moaned my blonde-haired lover, clawing at my back with her manicured nails.

I groaned, lowering my head to claim her lips. "Oh, Mina ... Umm ..."

We kept going for a bit longer before Minako came with a loud shriek, digging her nails deeper Inyo my back.

Pulling my strap on out of her, I turned my attention onto my other lover. "On your knees, " I hissed at her, knowing how she'd react.

She gave me a glare for ordering her around again, even though we both know that it turned her on whenever I do. Then she promptly did as I instructed her.

I smirked at that as I moved over to her. Using one of my hands, I caressed her nether region teasingly.

"What shall I do with you, my little firebird?" I purred into her ear, giving her shoulders a few nips.

She glared at me. "Why don't you just fuck me already, blabber mouth?"

I fingered her cunt and whispered in her ear, "Because you like it when I tease you, Rei. You've always been like that. Always."

Rei shivered, opening her mouth to protest against me some more (even though it's an act on her part. I know both of my wives by now) when Minako claimed her lips with her own.

They both moaned as their hands fondled each others' breasts. Then Rei shoved Minako down onto her back without breaking their kiss.

Ummm ... How the things that they're doing to each other was turning me on right now, especially Rei's breathless laughs and curses ... I love both of my wives ... _**Yes**_ , I said **wives** because they're **both** married to me even though you're probably thinking of me as some kind of **harlot**. As if I give a damn about your opinion of me.

Anyway, it's time for me to get back to work before they both finish off without me.

With a sly glint within my eyes and a smirk across my face, I eased over to Rei's backside and eased myself into her ass.

My dark-haired vixen of a wife tore her lips from our golden goddess' to cry out in a mixture of pain and pleasure.

I placed my hands over top her hips, setting a rhythm with mine as I started to thrust in and out of her puckered hole.

"Yes ... Yat ... Fuck me like your whore! Yes!" she squeaked, matching my rhythm within minutes. Her head lolled back in ecstasy before Minako fisted her hair to bring their lips together once more.

I could literally feel myself becoming more moist at what my girls were doing. My eyes watching their every move intently as Minako pulled away from Rei to slide further up on the bed.

Fisting her hand within our firecracker's dark locks, she eased her face down to her glistening mound to eat her out.

Minako arched her back with a cry, pulling Rei closer to where she needed her the most. "Rei-chan ... Uh ... Reiko ... Higher! Yes ... Like that ... Ummm ... Your mouth is so good ... Oh fuck ... " she rambled on, her body visibly shaking beneath Rei's ministrations.

I gave Rei's bottom a smack, chuckling breathlessly. "Yes, Rei ... Drink Mina till she can't take it anymore ... You know that she's always hot for you ... Her cunt always dripping wet like the slut that she is ... Oh yes ... " I moaned and turned my attention onto Minako, who was using her free hand to twist at one of her nipples.

The sound of my thighs slapping against Rei's backside and Minako's enthusiastic praises for our dark raven were the sounds that made up our symphonic love making.

I tell from how Rei was quivering that she didn't have much longer before she popped and Minako's not too far from her with how much louder she's become.

 _Ooh, yes ... Time to give them both what they're craving ..._

Giving my fiery temptress one last smack to her plump bottom, I allowed myself to lose control in my thrusting to the point that she was screaming in pure rapture into Minako's cunt. _**That**_ just about sent my love goddess off as well with a very loud scream before she passed out on the bed from her own intense orgasm.

 _Damn, I keep forgetting that Mina really does have a pair of lungs on her._

I mentally gave myself a pat on the back, withdrawing my phallic friend from within the feistiest of my wives. Climbing off the bed to detach myself from my harness, I kicked it off somewhere in our bedroom and sprawled back across the bed with my girls.

Minako, always being the first to recover, climbed over to me to cuddle. Her lips brushing repeatedly against the side of my neck.

I felt Rei shifting on my other side, her tongue lathering at one of my nipples. I groaned, arching my back into my girls' touch when Minako's fingers started to pull and twist at my other nipple.

"Ummm ... Ladies ... Don't you two have something to do?" I teased, already knowing their answers.

"I have no modeling gigs for the rest of the week, "murmured my goddess of love before she suckled on that spot on my neck that had my toes curling.

Rei huffed, "You already know that I don't have any clients till Tuesday, Yaten-kun, so don't even pull that card."

I shrugged. "I was just looking out for you two's well-being, " I hummed, claiming Minako's lips in a kiss.

She giggled after I pulled away, then resumed leaving love marks across my neck.

My back arched off the bed when Rei's free hand started to stroke my glistening folds. A groan spewing from my lips as my girls worshipped my body like a goddess with their hands and mouths.

Then Rei suddenly climbed onto my face while Minako disappeared from my left side to nourish my thighs with love. My mouth didn't waste anytime at lapping at my fiery phoenix's dripping mound, enjoying her cries of ecstasy.

Tremors coursed through my body when my goddess started to tongue at my swollen entrance. My body already prepared for the pleasure it'll receive courtesy of Minako's mouth.

Rei whined above me, rubbing at her swollen jewel as she ground herself against my face. "Ohhh ... Yat -Yat ... Yaten-kun ... Yes! Like that ... Gods ..."

I clenched my thigh's around Minako's head when she drove her fingers into me, her tongue still worshipping my precious jewel.

Rei's movement on top of me started to become my frantic as time went by. Her muscles clenching around my tongue, her essence trickling down it as I drank everything her tight cove was offering me.

I could feel my climax building up at a very rapid rate after Minako started to stroke at my puckered hole with her other fingers. My body tightening beneath her ministrations as the end started to draw near.

I circled my lips around my fiery temptress' clit and sucked till she came with a yell. Her sweet nectar washed down my throat like an elixir to my very being before she fell from on top of me.

I came with a loud yelp after Minako pumped 2 more fingers inside of me, her greedy mouth readily taking in everything that spewed from me. I basically halfway passed out from the intensity of my orgasm, but I just rolled over into a much comfortable position.

Wrapping my arm around Rei's waist, I could feel myself drifting off to sleep. Minako's breath puffed against the back of my neck, indicating her return to my other side.

One of them kissed my lips while the other kissed my shoulder. I could hear their voices a few seconds before I lost consciousness entirely. My heart swelling at their words.

"We love you, Yaten-kun ..."

"Even if you get on our nerves, we'll always love you and each other."

"Sweet dreams ..."

"Good night ..."

I smiled, pulling them both closer to me and whispered, "I love you both too." Then I was lost within darkness ...


	2. Wrath of the Fiery Temptress

**AN:** _ **This is my birthday gift to my pervy padawan known as Sunlight Halation.**_ __ _ **You know who you are, Sunbeam.**_ __ _ **Anyway, hope that this is to your liking as much as the part from Christmas. If not, well then – I should probably retire from writing then.**_ __

 _ **Now on to the story … oh, and love ya, Butterscotch.**_ __

"Didn't I tell you that you were going to pay for that little _stunt_ you pulled on me weeks ago, Yaten-kun?" my feisty vixen of a wife hissed into my ear one afternoon as she kneaded at my swollen mound through my panties.

I smirked and grounded myself against her hand. "I couldn't resist, babe. You were looking mighty fine with those tight shorts on weeks ago while cleaning the floor, so I just helped you out of them, " I purred, giving a chuckle when she shoved me against the wall.

"But you should've asked me permission before you took me like that, " she breathed, her lips grazing against mine as her hands started to tug my panties down.

"It's not like you were complaining. You _gladly_ took that break that I offered, " I shot back, pulling her closer to me by her waistband.

"Only because you didn't give me a choice, my sweet chameleon, but I shall repay you for your generosity quite _thoroughly_."

I gave a hum, "And how shall you do that?"

Her violet eyes pierced into mine with such intensity that I almost shoved her onto the floor and fucked her if she hadn't gave my ass another smack.

"Don't even think about it, Yat-chan. Today is my day to be in charge, so no moving or sassing me at all."

"Oh really? But you haven't even given me your full plan on how you're going to make me submit to you, my firebird, " I teased her, smirking up at her as I waited for her to follow through with her 'revenge'.

Rei said between kisses, "Just … by … taking … my … time … and making … you … beg …" She let out a purr and eased her knees between my thighs.

"Whatever you say, Reiko …" I chuckled, letting out a moan when she started grinding her knee against my swollen mound. My knees nearly buckling after her mouth claimed one of my nipples.

My fiery temptress glanced up at me as her tongue took special care of giving my breasts the love that they deserved. My hands tangled up in her dark locks, when she started to trail her tongue down from my breasts to my abdomen but soon found myself shoved over and onto the floor by my spouse instead.

Stripping herself bare, my vixen climbed on top of me with a smirk on her face. "Did I say that you could touch me?" she purred, trailing a finger across one of my nipples.

I smirked back at her, "No, but I never obey you because you're usually being my bitch."

I didn't expect her to slap me (okay, I did expect her to, but not so damn hard! My face makes me money!) across my face. Her having a ring on just about made it worse and it seemed to make her slightly upset.

"You're not supposed to touch me, Yaten-kun. You're _**my**_ bitch today, so you must obey my _**every**_ command, " she declared, licking at the cut that was apparent on my face from her ring in a silent apology.

I hummed. "As you wish, my fiery temptress …"

"You mean by … " she thrust her fingers inside of me, not bothering to allow my walls to adjust to the new intrusion.

 _Goddamn, she really does know how to get things going without even asking for directions!_ _ **FUCK!**_

Her lips attacked mine as mercilessly as her fingers pumped away within me with such speed – my toes were already curling.

"Y-you bitch!" I managed out before she bit my collarbone, earning a groan from me.

"No, my love, you're _my_ bitch, " she declared, attacking my lips once more and used her thumb to stroke at my clit.

I moved to wrap my legs around her waist to flip us over, but she obviously predicted that from how she bucked my hips against mine – effectively pinning me back down.

"Ah, ah, Yat-kun, no touching me today; it's all about you, " my evil wife reminded me, giving my bottom lip a nibble.

"Umm, but don't you have clients that you have to go see soon?" I pointed out to her wife a smirk, letting out a moan and arched my back.

"That doesn't matter … I have plenty of time to make you come at least 3 times before I have to go …"

I snorted. "I doubt that you do."

"Is that a challenge?" she quipped, speeding up her fingers.

I opened my mouth to mock her some more, but only a loud groan sounded from me as my body started to fall over the edge. "Oh fuck!" I groaned, feeling her trail her thumb across my bundle of nerves again to send me further over the edge.

She pressed a sweet kiss against my lips. "That's one … Three more to go …"

Before I could even manage to say anything else to her, she had me pressed up against the wall once more with her standing behind me. A yelp escaped from my lips when she licked down the crack of my ass before plunging her fingers inside of my ass.

"Oh, fuck me!" I gasped, my legs barely holding me up now after her mouth started to feast on my swollen mound.

"Ummm … you taste so good, " she moaned, resuming her task of eating me out.

"I f-f-FUCKING hate you!" I managed out with a groan, my hips rocking back and forth to escalate the feeling that my wife was giving me.

She paused to give my ass a smack with her free hand, "No, you _love_ me or you wouldn't have married me." Then Rei gave one of my buttcheeks a kiss and reclaimed what was rightfully hers, bringing me to another climax seconds later.

"That's two, koi … Ready for your third?" she teased me, brushing my hair away from my neck to kiss it once she got up.

I scoffed and turned around to face her, "As if you could succeed that within 15 minutes."

"Oh, so you have little faith in me that I can't make you orgasm two more times … I still have enough time to prove you wrong, Yat-kun, " Rei said, a sly grin across her face.

"But, Hino-san, you must get ready for you appointment with your clients before you get into some trouble, " I teased, moving as if I'm about to get dressed.

Rei yanked me close to her and demanded, "Not until you make _me_ come."

I smirked. "But you said that you wanted to make _me_ come again and again as revenge for my surprise from weeks ago."

"I know what I said, koi, " she purred, tweaking my nipples before taking a seat at her desk. "We can finish that later, but for now – I want you on your knees and worshipping me like the goddess that I am."

"As you wish, my firebird, " I cooed, following her orders and spread her legs apart before diving in.

"Oh! Yes … Yaten … higher … just like that … umm …. Baby …"

I smirked against her moist coven, trailing my tongue up and down her lips while giving them a few nips with my teeth.

"Oh God … don't stop … Ah … right there … "

A cackle sounded from me at the sounds that my wife was making, earning me a quick swat to my arm by her.

I made her pay for that by thrusting my tongue inside of her cunt and using my fingers to fiddle with her clit.

 _That_ just about drove her wild as her cries and mews escalated to a new level.

Her hands buried themselves within my hair. Her thighs clamped down on my head as her body started to tremble.

"I'm going to come …" she gasped out, her body quivering even more when a knock sounded on the door.

"Hello? Is anybody in there? We're here to meet Hino-san about a business inquiry."

I nearly had both a heart attack and a laughing fit after hearing that.

Her eyes met mine in a deer-in-headlights stare before she shoved me away.

I couldn't help myself for a moment as I watched her beautiful body bounce about in her office in an attempt to gather her scattered clothes. "You do know that if it were Mina, she'd let me continue until she _does_ come into my mouth, " I stated with a mock moan, licking my lips to emphasize my point.

Growling and tossing my shirt back at me, she hissed, "Shut up and get dressed already!"

I nearly snickered at how cute she looked right now about how close we are to being caught … _screwing_ around in her office if it wasn't for the fact I knew how important this deal was to her. With a shrug, I just focused on getting dressed as another knock sounded.

"Hino-san?" whoever was on the other side of the door called.

Rei paled, finishing up with redressing herself. "I'm coming! I just have to wrap this other deal up, then I'll be right with you!" she called back, shooting me a dirty look as she started to shove me out the other door to her office. "Get out, get out, _**get out**_!"

I kissed her lips. "Be prepared once you get home later, my temptress."

"More like _**you**_ should be the one prepared. Now, go home!" she barked at me silently, giving me one last kiss and shove out her door before slamming it in my face.

I gave one last shrug, ignoring the looks from her co-workers on my way to the elevator when a sudden realization hit me.

 _Where the heck are my panties?!_

My short-tempered wife's enraged voice was soon heard after I stepped inside of the elevator.

" _ **YATEN-KUN!"**_

I guess that my play date with her later is going to be one that'll leave me unable to walk for weeks once she gets ahold of me … I can't wait …


	3. My Love Goddess' Rapture

**AN:** **Wishing a Merry Christmas to my perv of a crazy padawan, Sunbeam! *gives noogie* Here is your special gift that nearly gave me a stroke a few times based on my research for it, Pervy! Be happy! *blows a raspberry at her* Anyway, I'm grateful to be your friend and hope that you find happiness sooner or later. Many kisses and hugs for you.**

 **XOXO**

 **Raku-chan**

I trailed my hands down the front of her shirt, easing my hands beneath the cotton material to squeeze at the twin mounds hidden beneath them. I could feel the shiver she gave from my touch.

Her back arched up against my front when I flicked a nail across one of her nipples.

"Sssttttooopppppp. You know that I have a gig tomorrow, " she whined with a pout, swatting at my hands.

I smirked and moved away from her as she flipped herself around to glare at me. "You looked cold, so I came over to warm you up, " I joked and winked at her.

She gave a huff and used a pillow to swat at me. "Freaking insatiable pervert!" she spat with fake menace, swatting at me a few more times.

"Hey! You wasn't complaining earlier when I was – _OW!_ Stop that!" I hissed in pain when she struck me in the eye by accident with the pillow.

She gave a few more swats for measure. "No! You're a freaking pervert!"

"But I'm _your_ pervert! A _very_ good one at that from how I managed to get you out of your bikini in just a matter of seconds to be exact!" I goaded, catching the oncoming pillow before it came down on me again. My smirk came back tenfold when I saw the annoyed look on my love goddess's face.

"You're unbelievable!" Mina screamed at me and flipped back onto her side, back turned towards me.

I pouted and brought my face up to her neck, nuzzling it. "I thought you wanted to have fun with me tonight. You promised, " I mock whined and made sure to brush my lips against _that_ spot on her neck that I knew would make her melt.

"But I have to get up early!" she protested vehemently, trying (and failing) to resist my not-so subtle attempt at seduction.

"Ummm … but, baby, you look and feel so tense …" I purred, reaching up to her shoulders to rub them.

Mina tensed up for a moment at my words, her subtle attempt to act unbothered by what I was doing to her. "No, I'm not. I'm just feeling sore from my workout earlier. Stop overthinking things, " she half-moaned, her shoulders relaxing a bit beneath my touch.

"Well, then, let me help you relax. Maybe I can run you a bath, give you that funny drink you like, and we could just go from there. How does that sound to you? Hmm?" I whispered in her ear, giving her kiss on the cheek.

Mina stayed silent for a few seconds (the longest I've seen her do so from how much of a blabber mouth she is! _Ha!_ I'm kidding! I love her just as she is, mouth and all! But seriously, she has a mouth on her! Not that she doesn't know how to use it well whenever I want her to, but *coughs* that's getting off topic. Back to the present now! My stars, I sounded like Seiya for a moment there! _Ugh!_ ). Then she moved out from inside my embrace while saying, "You do know that I have a long day tomorrow, right?"

I nodded when she came face-to-face, trailing my hand down along her side. "I do know, but there's no harm in having some fun the night before, you know, " I cooed and leaned forward to brush her lips with mine. "Just a little taste and a few bites and you can still get to work on time."

She gave me a wary look. "Are you positive about that, Yaten-kun? Because last time you promised something like that – I ended up late for the movie shoot I was doing a cameo in!"

 _Hmm … touché. I forgot about_ _ **that**_ _, but none the less …_

Cranking the charm up to its maximum level, I eased my hand from it's place on her side and moved it up her shirt to cup one of her breasts.

"I promise that I won't allow that this time, Mina. I even have an alarm set on my phone to go off ahead of time if we do get too carried away, " I reassured her, enjoying how she shivered after I flicked my nail across her nipple.

"Ummm, but you could just be saying that like you did last time in order to get into my pants, you she-devil of a wife I have, " she managed out through a moan. Her body arched right into mine as her leg wrapped itself around my waist, pulling me close.

 _I knew that she would ask about_ _ **that!**_ _But at least I'm prepared this time!_

"Oh, but I do have proof. See … " I reached over to my bedside to grab my phone, unlocking it with the finger lock and showed her my alarms app. "'Mina's photo shoot at 4:30 AM'."

Mina hummed and eyed the screen with a critic's eye. "But it isn't till 5:45 AM, " she pointed out thoughtfully, her teeth biting into her bottom lip again.

I smirked, reaching up with my free hand to bring her face up to mine. "I figured you needed more time to get ready. Can't have you missing out on putting on your make-up and having a bad hair day, can we?" I teased, already knowing I've won just from how she relaxed against me.

She rolled her eyes and swatted at me for most likely the last time for the night. "Whatever you say, Miss. I-Can't-Have-A-Hair-Out-Of-Place-Or-I'll-Die, " she snorted in mockery, then crawled over top of me. "Now, let's get this show on the gold."

Now it was my turn to snort. "You meant 'let's get this show on the _road_ ', Mina."

"Oh shut up! I'm going to make you come several times by the end of the night, " she declared and reached for my wrists to pin me to the bed. Her pale blonde hair fell around our faces as a curtain when she bowed her head down to pepper kisses along my collarbone.

"Oh, but, Ai …" I called to her, catching her attention when I called her my pet name for her, "Tonight isn't about me, it's about _you_."

Sky blue eyes clouded up in confusion. "But I thought we were having sex. What changed that?" she questioned.

I could literally see the gears turning inside her head at my words, trying to decipher the meaning behind them.

 _She could be as dense as Usagi sometimes, but I still very much love her._

So, me being me, decided to spare her any more time racking her brain by grasping onto her forearms and wedging my knee between her legs before flipping us over.

She peered up at me in a mixture of shock and confusion, before regaining her composure. "Hey! If you wanted to be on top! All you had to do was ask!" Mina's lips formed into a pout as she muttered, more to herself than to me her next words. "But I'd much rather be the one on top. "

I snickered at this. "You will get your turn eventually, but for now – you are _my_ slave and shall do whatever I desire."

She eyed me skeptically. "And _why_ would I do that?"

"Because it'll be the _best_ experience you've ever had! Now sit back and relax!" I bellowed, then reached for the hem of her shirt to remove her glorious body.

She raised her arms up and arched her back to help me ease it off, then laid back down … but not before she reached for my nightwear to strip me bare.

I swatted her hands away from my body with a teasing smile on my face. "Ah, ah, Ai. No touching. That's part of our little game tonight, " I chastised half-heartedly, ignoring her glare.

"But I haven't been able to touch you lately! You've been mostly with Rei-chan!"

I chuckled, reaching for her panties. "You'll get your chance to have me sooner or later, Ai. Just be patient. You'll enjoy everything I have in store for you, I'm sure of it."

She continued to glare and pout at me as I went to work on her panties, sliding them down her nicely toned legs.

 _Thank you volleyball for keeping my girl in shape!_

After one last tug, her panties were off and tossed across the room before I got to work at undressing myself slowly.

I could see the annoyance and frustration bubbling up inside of her at being unable to touch me. Her lips were stuck in a permanent pout as her eyes took in every single movement I made.

 _I feel like on fire sometimes beneath her gaze. Years ago, I would have felt appalled by it, let alone having sex. How times have changed …_

With shimmy of my hips, I had my pajama pants off and flung somewhere inside the room.

"Ready to go yet?" I sang to her, crawling back on to the bed to lie beside her.

She gave a slight nod, still fuming a bit about my rules.

"Hmm, okay. But I must add that you can't touch yourself either without my permission. "

Her facial expression changed from one of irritation to one of horror at robbing her the chance of quickening her release from my teasing.

I almost felt bad that I was doing this to her, but I also knew that it'll all be worth it for her when she finally received that amazing orgasm waiting in store for her.

Kissing her lips, then down her neck, I peppered kisses down to her breasts and lapped at one of the ivory tips that crowned them. My right hand traced down the curves of her body to the small brilliant patch between her thighs, rubbing against her lower lips.

Mina let out a strangled gasp, followed by a moan as she arched right into my touch. Her hips started to rock against my hand, setting a rhythm that matches my movements.

I took her right nipple in to my mouth and suckled on it, relishing at the sound of the loud groan that emitted.

"Ummm … Yaten-kun … ahh …" she panted, writhing against me as I switched from one nipple to the other to lavish it with equal attention.

My hand, feeling the amount of wetness now coating her weeping cunt, gathered some on two of my fingers and inserted them inside her.

Mina let out a loud moan, her hands grasping onto the Egyptian cotton sheets to the point her knuckles were white.

My fingers pumped in and out of her tight channel in time with my tongue lathering both her nipples with equal care. I could feel her muscles tightening around my fingers within a few seconds, signaling her impending crash into Cloud 69. (hahaha! Pun! _Ugh!_ That was so **lame**! But back to pleasuring my lady …)

However, this was not the way I wanted her to cum so I stopped what I was doing, and moved away from her.

Mina groaned loudly in protest. Her frustration coming off of her in waves as she struggled to not touch herself to finish what I started.

Grasping her legs, I spread them apart to reveal that beautiful mound hidden between them. I leaned forward to inhale the intoxicating fragrance radiating off her glistening pussy.

Mina was gulping down deep breaths, twitching impatiently beneath me.

Holding her legs down, I planted a kiss upon her lips that made her shudder beneath me. "Hold still. I'll take good care of you … " I breathed against her heated flesh before I dragged my tongue across her swollen lips.

Her back arched off the bed as her legs tried wrap themselves around my neck to hold right there, but my grip on them didn't allow it.

"I freaking hat – _fuck_ , higher!" she mewed, her hips rolling in an attempt to build up her release. "I swear that you're the devil sometimes – _ah!"_

"Ummm, but you love that about me … " I brought my thumb up to tease her swollen clit, earning a loud cry that she didn't even bother to cover up.

 _That's the difference between the two – Reiko still tries to be classy while Ai throws all caution out the window!_

I smirked against her mound, dipping my tongue inside of her to get more of a rise from her. My nails on my free hand scraping across her thigh lightly.

"Yaten … umm … I'm close!" she gasped, her hands wandering across the sheets helplessly as her body started to convulse around me. Her walls throbbed around my tongue, quivering in anticipation of her climax that will hit her with such intensity that she'll be screaming to all high heaven.

 _Not that it'll be as satisfying as what I have in store for her._

A loud cry wretched itself from her throat with her sweet nectar trickling into my mouth, filling it with its delicious essence.

Shock after shock shook her body as her orgasm consumed it with its intensity. Minutes passed like this with her crying bloody murder, my mouth never leaving the beautiful apex between her legs that soon sent her right into another orgasm that shook her to the very core.

Lifting myself up from between her legs, I gave her a lewd look. "Was that to your satisfactory?" I teased, not concerned at all with her retaliating since her last orgasm too a lot out of her.

Mina snorted and gave me a dirty look from beneath her eyelashes. "Screw … you …" she hissed at me between breaths, still trying to recover.

"Oh, but my love – I've already screwed you in many different ways by now, and you've _loved_ every second of it!" I goaded, catching her foot before it connected with my side and gave it a kiss. "Umm, I love it when you forget that I can do that."

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever, " she spat at me, then sat up a little with a pout on her face as she reached for me. "Let me touch you. You've had your fun."

I grabbed her wrists and gave her a kiss on the lips. "Ai, I told you to be patient. I still have a lot in store for you."

She pulled away, pout still present. "But I want to touch you. It's been a while since I've touched you, Yaten-kun."

"You'll touch me when I'm done with you, but for now … " I moved away from her to climb off the bed, "On your knees."

"On my knees? Why would you want me on my knees?" she wondered, watching my every move with curiosity.

I rifled through the bag that I had brought with me. Finding what I wanted, I grabbed it and took it out while making sure to keep it from Mina's sight at the moment.

"Yaten-kun?" she blinked up at me from her place on the bed, waiting to see what exactly I was up to.

 _This is going to be interesting._

"Don't you trust me, Mina?" I called to her, turning around to face her.

A frown marred her features. "Why would you ask such a thing? I've always trusted you."

I raised an eyebrow at this, amusement peaked. "Oh really? 'Always'?"

Catching my drift, she sighed and rolled her eyes. "I know. I didn't really trust you when we didn't know who we were as senshi, _but_ look at us now – we're married, so obviously there's trust."

I smirked. "Even when I have something like _this_ that I plan on using on you?"

I pulled out the bright blue love beads that I previously had hidden behind my back.

Her eyes widened a fraction at the sight of them, a blush coating her cheeks but … the absolute _arousal_ that flared up within those baby blues almost made me slick with need.

"What are those?" she rasped out, her voice thick with lust.

"The woman at the store called them anal beads, but other people also call them love beads, " I gave a nonchalant shrug as if her reaction wasn't turning me on one bit, at least until a hint of fear clouded them.

"So those go inside my ass?" she gestured to them nervously.

"If you want them to. I don't plan on doing that tonight, at least not yet. We'll have to see. Plus it won't be anything different than our many times with other sex toys that also included Rei, " I responded to her, giving another shrug.

She raised an eyebrow at that. "So it's not going in my ass?"

"No, it isn't. However, you're the one with an important gig tomorrow who wants to get a quick fuck in the night before. We could always just go to bed in our own separate rooms and just … sleep if you're not up for this tonight, " I pretended to be disappointed, and moved as if to put the beads back inside the bag and retire to my bedroom when she cried …

"No, no, no! I'm good! Come back! You're not leaving without me touching you at least once tonight!"

Mentally patting myself on the back for my show, I turned around. "Are you sure that you are? Because this is new and - ."

"I'm 100% sure, Yaten-kun! For crying out loud, you've fucked me with a 12 inch dildo throughout most of our relationship! That must mean something if you're really asking me about how tough I am!" she scoffed at me. "Hell, I've faced all sorts of villains twice my size within 29 years of my life! That must also mean something!"

I cackled at this. "Yes, yes. It does count. But enough talking and get on your hands and knees. You know how I'd like you to be, " I purred and walked over to the bed.

Mina nodded and did exactly what I told her, ass in the air with her upper body mostly splayed aroused the bed.

"Ummm … that's my girl …"

I climbed onto the bed behind her, smoothing my free hand across her pert cheeks. "So nice and soft … " I said while taking a moment to lubricate the beads with the lube that I bought from the same store. Then I traced the beads along her slick lips, earning a gasp mixed with a moan from her.

"Are you ready for this?" my hand gave her bottom a smack that had her arching off the bed for a moment in pleasure.

"I am …"

"I don't hear you, Ai. Say it louder …" I struck her ass even harder than the first time while making sure to press a few of the beads inside of her.

She cried right into the pillow, "Yes! I'm ready! Just do it already!"

 _Hmmm, if she says so!_

And with that, I thrust them inside of her before pulling them out. She screamed and trembled beneath me, her hands fisted within the sheets.

Then I proceeded to fuck her with the beads, relishing at the sounds she made as she took them in. Her bottom backed against the beads in time with the rhythm I set for this new session of fucking.

My name came out like a mantra throughout the time I fucked her with the beads, followed by some swear words and unintelligible sounds. I gave her ass a few swats while making sure to tease her clit and nipples in between

 _If I didn't know any better, I'd swear that she was a porn star at some point in time!_

Then, an idea struck me when my eyes landed on her puckered hole. So, using my free hand, I took a finger and swabbed at the tight ring before I inserted it inside.

" _Fuck!_ W- what are you doing to me?! Ugh! Fa-fa-f … faster! _Yes!"_

I continued with this pace for a few minutes, feeling the tightening of her inner muscles as her final destination started to approach rapidly. Her moans and mewls grew in decibel as time went by.

"I'm close! I'm getting so close! Ah! Fuck me!"

Adding a second finger into her ass, I said, "I know. Let me take gold care of you."

Giving her a few more pumps via fingers and beads, I inserted a third one and watched her unravel before me.

"YATEN!" she screamed as if I had blasted her with my inferno. Her body convulsed along with her orgasm. Her eyes were squeezed tightly, a loud squeaking slipping from her pink lips.

I fucked her a bit more through her orgasm, watching in enjoyment how her body continued to hum with the intensity of her orgasm for a few more minutes.

And then, she was silent and still. Her eyes still closed as she relished in the orgasm I gave her.

Taking that as my cue, I withdrawn both the beads and my fingers from inside her ass and pussy before I tossed the beads over to who knows where inside the room. Then I moved up onto the bed to be face-to-face with my sunny-haired wife.

"Oh, Mina. You still in there? I didn't break you, did I?" I half-joked, semi-worried about the possibility of actually having broken her.

 _Good God, Kou! Why not burst into tears while you're at it, you big sap? She's recovering from you wearing her out!_

So, giving myself several mental smacks, I poked at one of her nipples. "Ai?"

Mina moaned and planted a kiss upon my lips. "Ummm, that was the best one yet … I think you've officially broken me, " she groaned with a small giggle before wincing a bit.

"I can see that, but bad news is that I'm not done with you yet!' I boasted, already knowing her reaction.

Snorting, she muttered, "And you say that _I'm_ the insatiable one."

"Oh, but you are – just not tonight, " I hummed, then gave her another kiss. My hands finding themselves on her hips before I proceeded with my next move.

I pulled her body up from the bed and rolled onto my back, her body on top of me. My fingers quickly sought out her tight coven before I thrust them inside, setting a rhythm that had her grinding into my hand like earlier.

Her moans were music to my ears as I fingered her. Her body quaking above me while my free hand fondled one of her breasts.

"Oh, Yatttt - _God!_ Umm! Fuck!"

My morale boosted to a whole new level at hearing that. My tongue licking along the shell of her ear before I took her earlobe into my mouth to suckle.

"Mmm … Say my name, baby … let everyone know who's doing this to you …." I was drenched between my thighs from her grounding her ass against my dripping cunt as she writhed in pure ecstasy inside my arms.

"Yaten … Yaten … Yaten-kuuu … Ummm … I …" she moaned, arching her back even more.

"I know … " I breathed back to her, tilting her face towards mine. "I love you too."

Our lips locked together in a heated kiss before our tongues came out to tango together.

The rest of the night was spent worshipping my love goddess with her returning the favor in _many_ different ways that had me trembling and sweating like there was no tomorrow, which she _did_ pay for in full for ruining my hair (I didn't mind much, but I do have a reputation to keep up. _Sheesh)._

Anyway, we worshipped each other so much that both of us fell asleep entirely exhausted, but sated – waiting for either of our alarms to go off for her to go to her photoshoot …

 **Several Hours Later:**

I hummed to myself, enjoying the dream that I was having where I was on a luxurious beach all to myself with white sand and an endless supply of caipirinha and moisturizers for my flawless skin when _she_ happened.

"OMG! I'M _**LATE!**_ " screamed the _banshee_ known as my second wife, Mina. Then the sound of objects being thrown around the room as well as the sound of someone falling down a few times (I wonder who that could've been).

I let out a groan at this, rolling onto my side. "Why not just cancel and come back to bed?" I snorted and peered at her through one cracked eyelid.

Mina gave me a look as if I'd eaten someone's child (which I must say, _yuck!_ ). "You said that you had an alarm set for me to get up early!" she grabbed a pillow and threw at me, then resumed trying to get dressed for her shoot. "Fucking liar!"

I caught the pillow and shoved it beneath my head. "I didn't lie, Mina. I seriously did set an alarm for 4:30 AM. See?" I rolled onto my other side and grabbed my phone from the dresser. Pressing on the power button to turn on the screen, I was met with a low battery screen before it shut back off.

 _I could have sworn that I had it plugged up last night …_

"Fuck!" I swore out loud, realizing that I actually hadn't when I peeped down at the floor to see my charger on it – very much unplugged from my phone.

 _Shit! How exactly did that - !_

"OMG! Rafael's going to kill me for being so late! _Ugh!_ I shouldn't have listened to you!" she wailed even more, still scrambling around the room as well as the adjoining bathroom to get herself ready without appearing as if she'd spent the night being fucked relentlessly (and quite thoroughly if I might say so from all the orgasms and screams I got out of her all night long. *smirks*).

I was pulled out of my inner gloat fest (I'm really starting to worry that I'm becoming Seiya, I swear …) when Mina let out a loud scream before following up it with a few choice words that weren't exactly child friendly, not that I care.

Lifting myself from my perfectly comfortable spot on her bed, I watched her with a bored expression. "What's the fuss? You're only about 5 minutes late. It's not going to take you long to get there, " I blew a strand of hair out of my face and propped my hand beneath my chin to hold myself up.

Mina bounced up and down while trying to pull on her tights over her gorgeous legs. "I'm actually half an hour late, Miss. 'I'm pro so I don't miss my appointments 'cause I'm more professional than you'!" she scoffed at me before letting out a scream and tumbling right onto the bed from getting tangled up inside her tights.

 _Well, she does have a point. I'm_ _ **always**_ _on time._

"I hate you!" she whined right into her sheets and swatted at me … or at least tried to since she only grazed my thigh, which felt so nice and left me craving for a reenactment of last night if it wasn't for her current mood.

 _I do owe her a little for making her late … Ugh! I hate how considerate I've become! Then again, you did marry her_ _ **and**_ _Rei, so of course you're soft now!_

Giving myself an eye roll, I sighed and sat up entirely before climbing out of the bed. "Okay, Ai. I've got you on this, " I called over my shoulder to her, only receiving a moan from her.

 _Typical Mina._

I clicked my tongue and rifled through her closet for an outfit for her when I stumbled across a cute dress. Taking it, as well as a denim jean jacket off their racks, I tossed them over to her.

"Here. Ditch the tights and go with those."

My wife lifted her head up to peer at my choices for her as if they were two poisonous snakes, taking a moment to poke and prod both materials. "You actually picked out a … How did you ...? And you even …" she sputtered, having a hard time keeping up with her thoughts.

I shrugged. "You forget that your wife has gotten #1 in _several_ magazines for being best dressed and an overall fashion icon, Ai. Just admit it, I have better taste!" I made a small, half-hearted jab at her to get her up on her feet and out of her stupor, which just about worked when …

"You do not have better taste than me!" she scoffed at me while flying up to her feet. "I'll prove to you that I have style with my shoot!"

I smirked and crossed my arms across my chest, taking pleasure at how her eyes drifted down for a moment to stare at them with a hint of lust. "Well, then, you should really get moving before Rafael decides to have _me_ be his model instead. I do remember how he was very consistent about having his 'muses' at his shoots on time, or else he'll lose his 'inspiration' till his next 'muse' if you catch my gist!"

"Over my dead body!"

I dodged the pillow hurled my way effortlessly from years of training as a senshi. "Now that's my girl. Get the moving before you hit traffic, " I cooed and made my way out of her bedroom to head to my shower to … soothe myself.

"Hey! Aren't you going to drive me there at least?!" she hollered after me.

"No, 'cause you have a your car even though it's a very ugly _Mercedes-Benz_ – you can still very much drive yourself, Mina."

 _1 ... 2 … 3 …_

" **YOU BETTER TAKE THAT BACK, YATEN-KUN, OR I'LL ...!"**

Dodging a high heel on my way to my room, I let out a laugh and gave a shrug at my wife's antics. "You know that I never take things back, not even in a million years!"

" **KOU YATEN, I SWEAR THAT WHEN I GET HOME FROM MY SHOOT – I'M GOING TO -."**

The rest of her 'threat' fell on deaf ears as soon as I closed my bedroom door.

 _Ahhh, how smart I was for getting sound proof walls inside my room._

I know very well that she's not going to allow me to live down my insulting her 'baby', let alone her style when she comes back later but hey – nothing a few orgasms and a bit of pillow talk can't fix.

 _How do I keep getting myself into trouble with these two?_ I wondered to myself while entering my shower.

 _Maybe because they're both crazy? Who knows. I love them both either way._ I shrugged and moved on with getting myself ready for whatever I had in store for the day.


End file.
